


can i sleep next to you?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [117]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Freezing, Friskriel, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Sharing a Bed, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Frisk is cold and asks Asriel if they can share a bed.





	can i sleep next to you?

Asriel opened his eyes in a bit of a shock as he felt someone slightly shaking him. As he blinked a few times and let out a yawn, he saw Frisk standing by his bedside, making him confused. Why would Frisk want to wake him up in the middle of the night when they had school?

 

The monster sat up in his bed, before answering.

 

“Hey Frisk, is there something?”

 

The human nodded immediately.

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight? It’s so cold.”

 

Ah, right.

 

It was winter, and even though they had heating in the house, it always managed to feel colder than usual, and humans were way more sensitive to that than monsters, especially ones with fur like Asriel. So he nodded, not wanting his friend to freeze. They were wearing a pajamas, but that wasn’t enough.

 

“Sure. Bring a pillow.”

 

“Thanks Asriel.” they replied, while Asriel began to make room.

 

“You don’t need to thank me. Sometimes I forget you don’t have fur. Well, I know you don’t have fur, but I never really think about how we handle heat differently. I’m always warm and I rarely freeze at all, while I see humans in so many layers.”

 

Frisk nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I want to sleep next to you. Then I won’t freeze anymore.”

 

“Of course. There’s always room for you here.”

 

“Thanks Asriel.”

 

“No problem Frisk. Let’s just get some sleep.”


End file.
